Ilunga
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: (Part One of the Ten Words Series) A person who is willing to forgive abuse the first time; tolerate it the second time, but never a third time. Dean/Cas


******Ok, so I stole this drabble idea from tumblr, kinda. There's a post about 10 words that we english-speakers do not have (BUT SHOULD OMFG) and so I'm writing a chapter based around each concept. This is the first time I've felt so inspired to write since November. Get ready for 2013, kiddies! **My newest Drabble Series! Please like it because I'm loving writing these prompts.

**Ilunga (Bantu): A person who is willing to forgive abuse the first time; tolerate it the second time, but never a third time.**

* * *

**Ilunga**

The first time is forgivable. It's just a slap. How many times did you hear of a wife slapping her husband or vice versa? So, when he hit Cas for the first time, Cas forgave him.

"Cas, I'm so sorry- I lost control. I'm sorry- It'll never happen again!" He whispers against Castiel's neck, rubbing his thumbs along Castiel's elbows and holding him tighter. "I'm sorry," he whines desperately. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Uriel. It's OK." And it genuinely is. Just a little blip on the radar- just one tiny problem among thousands. Cas receives the hug, twisting around to push his lips to Uriel's forehead. "It's OK." He hums.

Dean is the first to notice his black eye; straight Dean with the kind eyes and broad stance. Dean that he'd wanted for years- only going for Uriel when Dean had egged him on. _"Go for it, Cas! Never know when you'll get laid next! Take 'em as they come!" _Dean, who avoided him unless necessary for their work. Dean, who was slowly disappearing from his life.

"Hey Cas! What's-" A pause. Silence as Dean drops his work and moves around the desk, grasping Castiel's chin in one calloused hand. Dean turns him, eyeing the bruise across his cheek like a poisonous snake, "what the_ hell_ is this, Cas?! Did Uriel hit you?" Dean's voice barely contains his anger, which boils over and steams from his ears. His eyes flash and he drops Castiel's chin like it had offended him.

"Dean, it's fine. He-"

"There is_ no_ excuse for violence, Cas!" Dean is shouting now, caring more in this moment than he'd cared in the past four months put together.

"Dean, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly, Cas. You... You love him. You're unwilling to leave him 'cause you love him." He swallows thickly, Adams apple bobbing against his throat. "Well," He leans in, resting one hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Believe me, Cas. If this happens again: I _will_get involved."

And it did happen again. Castiel is less willing to tolerate the violence the second time around. Uriel is drunk, granted, but should that excuse him? Dean would say no. The black eye tells a story no one can ignore, even with some form of sunglasses. Cas couldn't even lie and say he loved Uriel; he did not stay out of love. But why did he stay?

Is it out of responsibility? Uriel is between jobs, and without Castiel's steady money, he probably couldn't support himself. Maybe it's Dean. Maybe he stayed because of how affected Dean is over their relationship. Dean hadn't expressed an interest like this since before Uriel came around.

Whatever the reason, Castiel tolerates the violence. He glares, and ignores Uriel's apologies, speaking not a single word for three days. Unfortunately, the third day is a Monday. Mondays mean work and work means Dean. Dean who would look up for a second and see only Castiel's bright black eye. Dean who would shout and curse and come running over to kill Uriel, he had no doubt.

So, Castiel calls out sick, and goes shopping. It turns out make-up covers black-eyes quite well, at least... enough for suspicions to disappear before they arise. Cas arrives at work on Tuesday and Dean has no idea. Good thing too, cause the man is having a rough enough day as it is.

He moves his sunglasses off at the last possible minute; Dean looks up, watching him. "Hey, Cas." The words whisper against his ear as if Dean had reached out and touched him. Castiel stutters in his movements, and feels Dean move behind him. "You OK, buddy?" Dean asks, a threat underneath the overwhelming concern.

"I'm fine, Dean." Castiel grits out, moving away from the hand Dean reached out to touch him with.

He is at the door, about to leave, when he's found out. "Cas?" Calls a voice from somewhere behind him. He turns with his sunglasses in hand, forgetting he'd washed the make-up from his eye. A gasp as he finally turns to face her. "Oh my God! Cas! What happened?"

Quick to react, Cas pushes the sunglasses over his eyes and blinks at her, "what're you talking about, Jo?"

Her eyes are questioning, then suspicious. "Nothing." She says, but he knows how little she actually believes the lie. "Nothing. Trick of the light. Sorry, Cas. See ya 'round."

He hums a response and turns, knowing full well where the click of her heels is going. He just hopes he can get home before Dean does anything drastic. Sure enough, just as he opens his car door, there's a shout out of their 3rd floor office window and Dean is frantically waving him down. He rolls his eyes with a sigh, starting his engine and driving off, knowing the man will be right behind.

He's not been in the door five seconds when Uriel's booming shouts echo off the walls. "You're not part of this relationship! You have NO IDEA what you're talking about!"

He sighs: long and loud. Dean, what've you done? The phone slams against the receiver and there's Uriel: standing in the doorway, nostrils flared, fists clenched.

"Did you" he cuts off, reaching forward to grab Castiel by the collar of his trench-coat, "Tell Dean Winchester?" His voice is low, and dark with something dangerous lurking in the tone. He knows there will be a problem whether or not he responds in the affirmative.

"I did not tell him." Castiel says honestly, holding himself proud like the victim of a bully. He will not back down. "But he noticed despite my cover-ups." The slap comes without warning, despite his previous suspicions.

There's a screech of tires against gravel and Castiel steps back slowly. "No." He whispers, getting louder as he speaks, "No, Uriel. You need help."

"Wait- Cas!"

"No." There's a knocking at the door. It grows more desperate as time passes, "I forgave you the first time! You were so sincere and _I forgave you_." A muffled _'Cas!' _filters through the door-frame. "The second time was tolerable. You were drunk, I was angry. But, this... This is becoming too much a habit!"

He pulls the front door open with a sharp tug and Dean stumbles through, "Cas! I-"

He holds up a hand to cut off his words and continues, "Goodbye, Uriel." The man in question is gasping and reaching out and _wait-! Wait- No! _But, Castiel turns his back on the man. "Give me a call when you can control your emotions. I'll be back for my stuff in the morning." And he is gone, Dean following him out the door, mouth agape like a child whose just discovered superheroes.

"I- Cas!" Dean shouts as he moves to his car, Dean still behind him. He glances up at the man with slowly-calming blue eyes. "That was awesome!"

A smile shifts onto his lips. "I was gonna break up with him soon. He just pushed it along."

Dean smiles back, but he switches feet, kicking at the grass and pursing his lips together, "What d'you mean?"

The sky is a dimming purple as Cas tugs his car door open, offering one final smile before getting in. "Don't worry about it, Dean." The man nods, shrugging regretfully as he walks back towards his own vehicle.

Cas sits behind the wheel long after Dean leaves, just dwelling on why he'd said nothing. It's too soon. Dean is still straight, no matter how much he seemed to care for him. He needed Dean's friendship far more than he needed his love. Sighing loudly, he turned his key in the ignition and drove off toward Gabriel's. His pain in the ass brother could use some company until he found a place of his own.


End file.
